Gwyn's Sacrifice
by suburbankat
Summary: Gwyn prays for several nights for her father to come, but will these prayers be her last? Or will Robin Hood be able to save her?
1. The Blood of a Locksley

Ever wondered what happened before the times of conflict were stirred between Gwyn and her father's enemies? You'll find out! Note: I don't own Princess of Thieves or any of its characters, and unless I find gold or win the lottery I will never own Princess of Thieves or any of its characters.  
  
GWYN'S SACRIFICE  
  
Gwyn strung her bow. Her long brown hair swished across her face as she leaped off her new horse, Nirvana. She stared in awe at Nirvana's beautiful blue-black coat and shiny gray eyes, but was then stopped by Froderick.  
  
"Miss Gwyn, is it possible that you look really beautiful today?"  
  
Gwyn smiled sheepishly. "I don't know, is it possible?"  
  
"Gwyneth Isabella!"  
  
"Oh, sorry DAD. It's amazing, you did sound like my father just then." She broke away from him. "I really shouldn't call him my father, I haven't seen or heard of him in half a decade. A father is someone who's there."  
  
"Gwyn, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Froderick, just leave me alone."  
  
She scowled as she walked back to her room, looking at a drawing resembling her father. Sir Robin of Locksley, or more commonly known as Robin Hood. "Father, come back. Please. Dear God, If you really do care, send my father to me. Amen." She knew that was a selfish prayer, but she was very strongly detirmened to see him again.  
  
Froderick sat on a bench with Friar Tuck. "I love her, Friar, I just don't want to tell her."  
  
"If you never tell her she'll never see you as more than a friend, young Froderick."  
  
"She only thinks of my as a farm boy and a scholar, not a husband. She has to let me win at archery now and then just to spare me."  
  
It was two in the morning and everyone in the house was sound asleep. Gwyn visioned her father, from his gray beard to his long feet. All of a sudden though, her dreams were interrupted by a figure cloaked in black. Her screams of terror were muffled by his gloved hand, and he dragged her to his location, Gwyn trying to escape with great determination.  
  
Gwyn woke up the next morning in a dark corridor. The masked figure lowered his hood. "The Sherrif of Nottingham? Why did you kidnapp me?"  
  
"You have something I want. You have the blood of a Locksley."  
  
"Why do you need my blood?"  
  
"To prove with good DNA that Robin Hood is a damned thief and hang him in his sleep."  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"  
  
"Calm down, Gwyn. No reason to get in a stromp."  
  
"I'M NOT IN A STROMP!"  
  
"I already have men in five shires looking for your father. This time, he's dead."  
  
"NOT AS LONG AS I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! LET ME GO YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"  
  
"No. Not until you give us what we want."  
  
"I'm not going to KILL MYSELF for you!"  
  
"Not unless you'd rather have me kill you with my bare hands."  
  
IS GWYN DOOMED? NO! IF SHE WAS, THE STORY WOULD'VE ENDED BY NOW! FIND OUT MORE IN CHAPTER 2: NOT COMING IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUNS AND REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Shall these be the final moments?

Robin Hood look out from under his cloak. He had a calling that Gwyn was in danger, captured in the Tower of London. "Will," he called, nervously.  
  
"What is it, Robin?"  
  
"It's Gwyn, she's in trouble."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do. Run to the fort. You should see Nirvana, her horse."  
  
"Yes, Robin. But are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Gwyn was shivering in the freezing dungeon. Her head was placed in a cubicle, and she was being laughed at by the sherrifs that stood throughout the Tower of London. The Sherrif of Nottingham grinned vily. "Don't you realize that without your father, Robin of Locksley, you're nothing?"  
  
Gwyn looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "When my father comes, you'll all be hung."  
  
"Out of all the necks in this tower, Miss Hood, the one you should be worrying about is your own." Gwyn looked town, bitter and frightened at the same time.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Robin and Will rushed toward the Tower of London. Will had been very confused as to how Robin knew so well where she was, but he dared not ask. "Will, how much longer do we have?"  
  
"10 miles."  
  
"Giddup," he instructed to Nirvana. "Will, what is it?"  
  
"Our Gwyn. I never really had a chance to meet her since she was just a little thing, I can't bear the thought of never seeing her again."  
  
"You'll see her again, it's only a matter of time."   
  
Will however, looked doubtful..."You're a fantisist, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm an optimist.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Gwyn was thrown into the recreational room in a flash. Before her eyes stood the rack, the most cruel, fierce torture machine of that time. She tried to run back, but was once again stopped by guards. The Sherrif of Nottingtam grabbed a fierce hold on her wrists, and her thin body struggled to be let free. But she was finally thrown onto the table, and stretched out to a mark.   
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know!"  
  
"Maybe this'll recharge your memory." He stretched the rack furthur. Gwyn was screaming with pain, wanting to be let out of the device more than anything.  
  
"Remember now?"  
  
"No! I told you I don't know, and I mean that I don't know!"  
  
"This could be a high-charging crime. Faliure to cooperate with a sherrif could result in the Gullotine.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, can't I?" In an instant the rack was stretched out to the tightest mark. Gwyn could feel the pain and anger surge inside of her intensely. If the Sherrif of Nottingham were anyone else, she would've shot him through the heart with her bow and arrow.   
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&  
  
"Ah, here we are," declared Robin Hood, leaping off Nirvana and petting her. In an instant Mr. Hood and Mr. Scarlet head up to the tip of tower, and shot down the guards with their arrows. They flung open the door, and Robin was speechless to what he was seeing.  
  
"Gwyn!" He exclaimed as he saw that Gwyn had been placed in a stock, preparing to have her head chopped off by the mechanical ax known as the Gullotine. Tears were streaming down her face, as she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She never had the chance to look him in the face, because she was facing the opposite direction. "Father, I love you," she said, and she sang in a sweet yet powerful voice:  
  
Shed not one tear  
  
My dearest father  
  
I must die soon  
  
In one swift moment  
  
The blade will fall then  
  
My head will chop off  
  
Please turn away then  
  
Don't see it drop off  
  
'Tis a far far better thing that I do now  
  
Then I've ever done before  
  
Have no illusion  
  
It's the solution  
  
'Tis a far far better thing that I do now  
  
Then I've ever done before  
  
Robin shook his head. "Don't think that, Gwyn. You'll be all right, in the end, good always prevails over evil."  
  
"Not this time, Father, not this time." Gwyn suddenly had a thought. What about Froderick? She never had the chance to tell him that she had loved him.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Froderick stood out in front of the Tower of London. He found out through the Grapevine that Gwyn was there, and he was detirmined to rescue her. On his way in, he saw Robin Hood, Will Scarlet, the Sherrif of Nottingham, several guards, and saddest of all, Gwyn, being put under the Gullotine. Froderick's eyes grew wide.  
  
"MISS GWYN!"  
  
Gwyn's eyes were closed, she didn't want to see herself die. The blade was hanging by a rope. The Sherrif let go of the rope, and the blade came rushing down quick as lightning.  
  
Froderick lept in and pulled the rope up and let the ax hang in the air. Gwyn, expecting she would be in heaven now, opened her eyes.  
  
"Froderick! You saved my life!"  
  
"I had to. I wasn't about to let my best friend get killed."   
  
Robin and Will rode off, not wanting to be killed. The Sherrif looked back at Gwyn and Froderick ferociously. Froderick freed Gwyn of the contraption, and they both grabbed their bows and arrows.  
  
"Surrender now, or your life will be full of regrets," Gwyn said, scowling at the Sherrif of Nottingham. He nodded, showing his cowardly side. Gwyn and Froderick smiled at eachother. They knew he was a coward, all bark and no bite. They stole two horses and rode on back to the shire.  
  
HOW WILL THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN GWYN AND FRODERICK INCREASE? WILL SHE EVER SEE HER FATHER? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! 


End file.
